


Not Him

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [48]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Joey finds Vijay in bad shape and has feelings
Relationships: Joey Gutierrez/Vijay Nadeer
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 17. I have a longer fic planned for these two (I mean...longer than a drabble anyway), but I had this mildly angsty idea for a drabble and ran with it.

Joey saw him, and his heart froze. 

_ Not him, please not him. _

He ran to the man’s side, skidding to a stop.

“Vijay, honey, please talk to me.”

Vijay’s eyes fluttered, and he groaned.

Well, at least he was alive.

Joey ran his hands over Vijay’s body, searching for any obvious wounds. He didn’t find anything.

“Who did this to you?” Joey asked Vijay, desperate for an answer.

“I don’t know. I’ll be ok. I just need rest.”

Joey nodded. He would see that his love got rest. Then he’d find who did this to Vijay and make them pay.


End file.
